Tsukahara Hisatada
Hisatada Tsukahara '''(塚原 久ただ) is a teacher at the National Knight Academy. He is a former swordsman with the Knight Order and the father of Tsukahara Kazuha. Appearance Kanae described him as a gentle teacher. His appearance is delicate looking from the glasses he wore, but he gives a feeling of someone who has ulterior motives in his mind. Personality He is widely known in his division as a kind and friendly man who strongly supports his students. He goes so far as to ignore official policy of the Academy and the government to help them. He was a progressive when it came to the rights of swordsmen and believed they deserved equal respect to the Magic side History Background Years ago he was the partner of Liz Liza Westwood while they served in the Knight Order. When they retired they both took up jobs at the National Knight Academy. He has a daughter named Kazuha who loved swordsmanship but he refused to teach her any. He didn’t want her to follow in his footsteps and she had far greater talent at magic. In defiance she began to learn on her own, though the results weren’t particularly impressive. She defied his wishes and enrolled in the Swordsmanship Division, despite the obvious risk that she would be exposed as an Illegal Magician. For years he provided certain students with illegal Sacred Treasures, believing that them being illegal was part of a conspiracy to keep the swordsmen in an inferior position. Plot '''Volume 2 Hayashizaki Kazuki was summoned out of the blue to meet with him in the Swordsmanship Division staff room. Kazuki was guided to the right place by his sister Kanae. He greeted the young man in a friendly manner, explaining that he was an old friend of Kazuki's teacher. He led him into a meeting with two members of the Knight Order Souma Yukari and Kondō Hajime. They had met during a Quest where Beatrix Baumgard tried to target Kazuki's teammate Charlotte Lieben Frau. They had been there under separate orders but could not reveal more. They had attempted to help Kazuki but had nearly been killed by Beatrix but Kazuki had rescued them and covered for their escape. Though Yukari was clearly uncomfortable Hajime wanted to properly express their gratitude. He offered Kazuki a Sacred Treasure that they had confiscated from him earlier that day but Hajime had "conveniently forgotten" to hand in. Both Hajime and the teacher were among those who felt strongly that the official stance of the government that such things were "dangerous" was incorrect. That it was part of a conspiracy of those in power to keep swordsmen in a disadvantageous position compared to their counterparts. Since Kazuki knew he would be confronting Beatrix again he accepted their gift. It is likely no one in that room knew that the whole scenario had been staged by the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō. Many men in power in Japan had no desire to submit to the authority of a 15 year-old "King", especially one who had proven unwilling to blindly follow orders he couldn't agree with. The theft of this Sacred Treasure was one of many false changes that would shortly be levied against him in an effort to destroy his reputation as a King. When the Knight Order declared Kazuki a dangerous Illegal Magician the Knight Academy was ordered to arrest both him and Lotte. Lotte had fled a death sentence in Germany for the crime of being an Illegal Magician. The Germans were demanding her return and as the experts on Loki the government was looking for any excuse to let them have what they wanted in exchange for their help with him. When Kazuki had stopped their attempts to "arrange an accident" for her they were now seeking any flimsy excuse they could invent to deport her. The Magic Division staff members were the only ones told of the order. Liz Liza found herself the only one voicing any objections to the plot. In the end she could do nothing as the strongest Magika Stigma Otonashi Kaguya was given the order to arrest her friends. Liz Liza realized that she might not be able to trust anyone in her division to help so she contacted her former partner and he dispatched Hikita Kōhaku to help. She possessed several Scared Treasures of her own and was able to secure their escape just as they were about to be defeated. They all wound up sharing a small room due to lack of space. Kazuki, Lotte, their teammate Amasaki Miō (the Chairman's step-daughter) and their classmate Hiakari Koyuki who had tried without success to help them. The girls were unconscious or still suffering the after-effects of Kaguya's powerful magic. Kazuki was grateful for the rescue and glad to know he still had a few friends he could trust at the Academy. The radical element had plans to turn this situation to their advantage. There would be an important school meeting in a few days. There they planned to expose the Magic Division and their role in the plot to claim Lotte's life. While at the same time glorifying themselves for protecting her and ensuring her continued safety. All this would boost their status while doing great harm to the impeccable reputation of the Magic Division. Kazuki didn't like the idea of the school being divided any further than it already was, but knew it was probably their best shot at keeping Lotte safe. Unsure of which side Kazuki would choose, they told him they would be confined until the day came. They could break out of course but there were many supporters nearby with Sacred Treasures of their own. They seemed to have a vendetta against the other Student Council. They also spoke of ridding the staff of the corrupt elements that kept them in an inferior position. It sounded to a worried Kazuki like they planned to go to war. Volume 3 Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. The building was demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. The staff room of the Swordsmanship Division wasn’t hit by the attack. But they heard the report about 10 Illegal Magicians attack from the direction of the Magic Division. The Magic Division students had been ordered to take cover and take no action. While the Swordsmanship Division were expected to wait for help from the Knight Order. One teacher, Tsukahara Hisatada was outraged that the Magic Division would abandon them when they had the power to help. The Knight Order was busy hunting for Loki and wouldn’t be able to get there anytime soon and their students were in danger. With Knights all busy the students had been expected to do the protecting at the Academy for time being anyway. Kōhaku and her followers arrived with Sacred Treasures. They volunteered to hold off the attackers, at the very least, to give cover for the fleeing students. They were asked to focus on covering them so they could help the students who were already in Magic Intoxication. The staff couldn’t do anything because their magic had weakened with age. Powers and Abilities He formerly served in the Knight Order as a swordsman and currently teaches at the National Knight Academy Swordsmanship Division. But he admits to having lost a fight to Hayashizaki Kanae.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen Category:Teachers